


The Sea Shanty Substitution

by Thette



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priya forbids Leonard from seeing Penny, but she can't control Sheldon. Takes place after The Prestidigitation Approximation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea Shanty Substitution

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://rosemaryfic.livejournal.com/10374.html) April 4th 2013.

"Oh, Leonard, I've been waiting to get my hands on you all through the movie."  
  
"I had hoped you would like it."  
  
"Superheroes are not for me, and I had to behave so Bernadette wouldn't suspect anything. But now, we're almost there..." Priya ran her hands up Leonard's back under the shirt and slipped one hand around his waist as they hurried up the last flight of stairs.  
  
"I'm gonna lay down my burden," sang a deep sonorous bass from the other side of the door to their apartment. "Down, down by the riverside," a mezzosoprano joined in. "Down by the riverside, down by the riverside." Priya stared at Leonard, who shrugged and opened the door. In their living room, Sheldon and Penny were singing, side by side on the couch surrounded by glitter, flowers and rhinestones.  
  
"Uhm... Hi?"  
  
"Hello. Ain't gonna study war no more," they kept singing after the short greeting.  
  
"What's going on?" Leonard's voice broke on the last syllable.  
  
"I have an order for 500 red and pink Penny Blossoms. It's not a One Day Rush, thank you for taking that off the website by the way, but this is my only free night this week, so Sheldon is helping me."  
  
"Sea shanties are good rhythmic work songs, but gospel actually works even better. I never thought I'd get any practical use out of the five years my mother forced me to sing in the church choir." Penny nodded enthusiastically. "Gospel is traditionally an African-American music style with roots in the so called negro spirituals, but by the late eighties, its popularity had risen to the extent that even my mother's melanin deficient Evangelical church had a gospel choir. And I have to say, Penny, your singing has improved substantially since we first met."  
  
"It helps that I have a good teacher." They shared a smile. Leonard felt something hot rise in his chest. It was probably just the green curry from their double date dinner giving him acid reflux, and not jealousy at all.  
  
"Why are you here?" Priya was less than pleased. Her hands were on her hips, and she studied Penny with deep suspicion.  
  
"Because I won't go into that unsanitary vortex of chaos she calls her dwelling."  
  
"Hey, don't say I didn't offer to pick up for you." Penny swatted his back lightly. "Sorry for occupying the living room. I know it's Vintage Video Game night, but could you play somewhere else?"  
  
If looks could kill, Penny would be gutted, quartered and defenestrated. "Come, Leonard. We'll spend the night at Raj's instead." Priya dragged Leonard out by the shirt. The door closed, and pieces of the conversation outside drifted in.  
  
"...can't control if he's hanging out with her..."  
  
"...better start moving, or I won't be seeing you again..."  
  
When the voices had died down, Penny grinned triumphantly at Sheldon.  
  
"One time offer only," he said and held his hand up. "Hi five!"


End file.
